


WinterHawk Kisses Series by Nny

by Llyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Translation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WinterHawk Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209470) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 



1-7

Natasha作出嫌恶的表情，从指尖甩下长条状的粘液。Thor和Steve的头发被染成了绿色，只有Hulk正在欢快地跳来跳去，每一次落地都会溅起一大坨的黏糊糊脏兮兮，Bucky已经懒得躲开了。

就连Tony和Sam也没能幸免于难，那东西最后炸开的时候抛出了一大团粘液，从天而降把他们两个人砸了个正着。

半空中传来一阵响动，又有些东西洒落下来。地面上的所有人都抬起头，怒视着从绳索上滑过来的Clint。通讯器里传来他的笑声。他轻巧落地，像杂技演员那般优雅。只有他们出任务的时候，他才会展现出这一面。Bucky有点恼火，自己居然会为此而心动不已，但同时又感到胸口暖暖的。只有他才知道，在那炫酷的战术背心下面，正藏着一个咖啡渍。

“看起来不错嘛，”Clint拉长了声音说道。他慢悠悠地走过到Bucky蹲着的地方，两手干干净净，插在一尘不染的兜里，半路上敏捷地躲过Sam扔过去的那团绿色果冻，最后倚在一旁的墙上。

Bucky抬头看他，头发打成绺，挡在眼前。

“欣赏景色呢，王子殿下？”

Clint咧嘴笑笑。“这么说，你就是那只青蛙了？”

“你这是在索吻吗？”

他饶有兴致地看着Clint的脸慢慢变红了，看到他伸出一只手，尴尬地挠了挠脖子。

“如果是呢？”

Bucky想了想，然后突然扑过去，抓住了Clint的脚踝。这让他脚下不稳，靴子在滑溜溜的绿色粘液上打了滑，一屁股坐在一汪粘液里。

“嘿，”Clint喊了一声，然后又是一声，“嘿”，Bucky凑过去的时候，他显得迟疑不决。

对于初吻来说，这可算不上是最好的。要知道，Bucky还得分神把粘液抹在Clint的头发上。而且他一般也不会这么热切，但Bucky决定听从他的本能冲动×。更别提从Clint喉咙里冒出来的那些细小声音了，他决定，把这归为一次绝妙的吻。

当Bucky终于放开的时候，Clint看起来心满意足，晕乎乎的。Bucky自己也觉得膝盖发软。

“所以，”Bucky托起Clint的脸颊，把绿色的粘液轻柔地抹在他的眼睛下面，“王子殿下？”

“你们两个差不多好了吗…？”Steve说着，不用看就知道，他现在正一副窘迫模样。

“快闭嘴吧，Steve，我们可是王室成员。”Clint咧嘴笑着，抬眼看过去，然后把Bucky拉过来，又吻了上去。

 

×gut, plus all areas south：胃，以及往下的部分:P

 

===

 

评论里：

也许以后Clint会做一些纸王冠戴着招摇过市，每当有人跟他说话，就会清清嗓子说，“我希望被称作陛下”。

然后Bucky就会把他扛在肩膀上带走，“我怎么喜欢上你这个傻瓜”。而Clint会向Steve眨眨眼，故意惹他发窘。也许顺便拍拍Bucky的屁股。

 

1-8 （普通人AU）

Clint看上去宛若画中的人像，伸展四肢躺在引擎盖上，仰着头，阖着眼，溶在落日余晖当中。如果Steve在的话，一定会把这一幕留在画布上，安宁，寂静，美好。但Bucky不是Steve，他也不懂得艺术。

他只知道他的心在哪里。

“所以，到南方，究竟要走多远？”

Clint伸伸懒腰，像是刚醒来似的，弓起背来，引得Bucky的嘴里发干。他突然产生了一个无比清晰的幻想：清晨，微微翘起的嘴唇，咖啡味的吻。这是只有没到青春期的小孩子才会想的事情，他打断了自己的思绪。

他有点喜欢Clint那种不可一世的样子，把手写的牌子扔在路边，像是知道Bucky会带他去任何地方。也许正因如此，Bucky才让他搭了车；或许还有些别的。

“不知道啊，”Clint说，轻描淡写的。“也许等到了那里，我就会认出来吧。”

“也许得读个大学，才能搞清楚你这个人。”Bucky对他说。“回家吧。”

Clint嗤笑一声，把手举到面前，动动手指，在他身上投下流变的影子。

“读大学的人可不会长这样的茧子。”他说着，笑了笑，陌生而疏离的笑。“家可不等我，它自己走了。怎么，你要去哪吗？”

“去南方，”Bucky耸耸肩。“也许等到了那里，我就会认出来吧。”

 

===

 

评论里：

两个人在旅途当中相爱，最终停在一个不知名的小镇，一起开了个修车的小铺子，安顿下来。

 

1-12

在艰苦的任务，或是漫长的一日，或是无眠的长夜之后，Clint——就连平时他也总是睡不醒——就变得活像一只僵尸。他会拖着脚挪进附近的公共区域，看到个人就倚在他身上，可怜兮兮地哀求着，直到有人递给他一杯咖啡，或是他终于完全睁开眼睛。

在艰苦的任务，或是漫长的一日，或是无眠的长夜之后，Bucky发现，他总会故意起得很早。

解决问题的第一步总是正视问题，不是么？

Bucky跟着睡裤拖在地板上的窸窣声找到了Clint，听着那声音越来越近，直到Clint轻轻撞在他背上，像是一叶小舟停船靠岸那样。他满意地哼哼着，鼻子蹭着Bucky的颈弯，然后又凑近了些，额头抵在Bucky的背上。

“早安，美人，”Bucky低声说着，声音里全然没有往日的玩世不恭。

Clint侧着头说了句什么，含含糊糊地听不清，也许是在说早安；嘴唇翕动间擦过Bucky的皮肤。肾上腺素小小地飙升了一下，Bucky不由翘起嘴角。

这不算什么，远远不够；但作为第一步，他已经满足了。

 

1-16 （盾铁提及）

Tony在楼下，推进器的光落在缠绕的藤蔓上，在Steve公寓楼的墙上投下诡异的影子。Clint把自己往上拉了拉，双脚小心地避开那些可怕的荆棘尖刺：它们比他扔着玩过的所有刀子都长多了——终于看到了一个合适的空当，拉开弓射出一支悬索箭。

他慢慢地爬上去——毕竟他要避开那些纠缠不清的枝蔓——却还是没能毫发无伤（哦不，裤子）。但最终，他翻过栏杆，来到Steve邻居家的消防通道上。

可怜的Ortiz*女士，她陷入沉眠之前，只差几步就能栽到自家沙发上了。Clint拿了个枕头，小心翼翼地垫在她的脑袋下面，然后穿过走廊，开始撬锁。

他真的没什么好做的。是个人都知道故事里是怎么写的，Tony会从那群凶猛的藤蔓里脱开身，然后他会把Steve吻醒——就像迪士尼的动画片里那样，哪怕他穿着的是法兰绒裤子和印着钢铁侠的衬衫——然后其他人也会醒来，皆大欢喜。

但Clint还是得来看看Bucky那哪怕在睡梦里也总是闷闷不乐的脸，看他在墙角蜷成一团，显得又尴尬又别扭。哪怕他们只是玩玩而已，他也觉得对彼此负有责任：尤其是，虽然他们在名义上只是玩玩，但某人涂着靶子的衬衫下面，却在小心掩藏着一片真心。

Clint背靠着墙壁坐下来，屈起一条腿，肩膀和Bucky靠在一起。

“嘿，朋友，”他说着，“没事了，Tony马上就来。”然后，一阵冲动涌上来，他侧过身去，吻了吻Bucky紧绷的下颌角。Bucky动了动。

“哈！”通讯器里，Tony发出胜利的欢呼。“我说什么来的？这些植物可比不过我的装甲，只要除掉它们，咒语就解开了。”他发出一声嘲笑，“谁会以为这和什么真爱之吻有关系？”

Clint只觉得他的心脏一直在下坠，觉得自己蠢极了，想缩成一团。他把一切都搞砸了。（哦不，心啊。）

“那我猜，这儿就没我们什么事了。”他对着通讯器平静地说着，避开了那双睡意朦胧的灰色眼睛。

 

*in case，这位路人的名字是失意体前屈:P

 

===

 

评论里：

于是Clint就开始一个劲儿的解释“我知道我不该动真格的”，“我们只是朋友而已”，“但我只是忍不住”，“什么乱七八糟的真爱之吻”，“本来应该是Tony和Steve的，我只是不小心亲了你的脸，天知道为什么它就没了——”

然后Bucky用回吻让他住了嘴，告诉他，如果他以为自己是在单恋就实在太蠢了，还告诉他，真爱之吻只有在彼此相爱时才能奏效。

 

1-18

寒意潜进Bucky的骨头里——哪怕是他多年以前早就失去了的手臂里也一样。一旦离开有温控的大厦，刺骨的凛冬就包围着他，啃噬着他的身体；但留在那里，他又会变得烦躁易怒，想方设法避开Steve蓝色的眼睛。

复仇者们——他至今还没搞清楚他们每周是怎么轮换名单的——的晚间活动往往是聚在一起看电影，要么就是为了电视真人秀上的东西吵来吵去，试图调和他们大相径庭的喜好。Bucky的晚间活动则是一个人躲在毯子下面，浑身作痛。

入冬之后三周，Bucky的房门毫无预兆地被推开了，他本以为是Steve，却吃了一惊——他听见狗牌丁零当啷的响声，然后一团重物落到了他的床上。那只狗金灿灿的，只有一只眼睛，浑身暖呼呼的。它用鼻子拱着他的金属手腕，一个劲儿的乱钻，直到把他摆成它满意的姿势，才喘着粗气给了他一个歪扭的微笑。Bucky觉得很有意思，而他也完全无法拒绝贴上来的温度，和尾巴轻轻拍打在他腿上的感觉。他用手指梳理着那些金色的毛发，权当回馈它带来的温暖。他觉得身上不那么疼了。

他猜这狗狗是Barton的——它的项圈是引人注目的紫色，挂在上面的也不是名牌，而是个画着披萨的坠子。但是，这仍然不能解释，当它的主人走进屋里时，他为什么一点也没惊慌失措。

“抱歉，”Barton悄声说道。拍打着他小腿的尾巴变得更快，也更有力了，“抱歉，我这就把这坏家伙带走，不烦你了。”

“没事。”Bucky哑着嗓子说，侧身到一边，伸了个懒腰。Barton看着他，目瞪口呆，一抹粉红爬上了他的脸颊；然后，他把头埋进狗狗的头顶，亲了亲。

出人意料地，Bucky竟然嫉妒了起来。

 

1-22 （一个情人节…大概？）

那个吻结束的时候，Clint看起来有些不自在，握在手里的花已经开始发蔫，看样子是赶在花店关门前好不容易买到的，但足有一大把。

“我也不知道，”Clint一边说着，一边蹭了蹭后脖颈。他一旦觉得尴尬不自在，或是搞不清状况，就总会这样。“我之前要是在天冷起来的时候喜欢上谁，每到这时候，大概早就搞砸了？”

“你这次没搞砸。”Bucky说。Clint摊开双手，好像在说，他完全搞不清楚，这究竟是怎么一回事，Bucky为什么会留在他身边。“等太阳转回来的时候，你也别离开，怎么样？”

“你在太阳底下很好看。”Clint这么对他说，对冬日士兵这么说着，好像这不过是一句再平常不过的赞美，像是在说，这华夫饼真好吃，这件衬衫真不错。

 

1-24

Clint现在是团在沙发上的一只醉醺醺的心情愉悦的弓箭手，手指还攥着一瓶半空的啤酒。他把脚放到了Wanda的膝盖上，结果脚趾甲被涂成了亮紫色，反着光。他动了动脚趾头，愉快地看着它们反射着光泽。

他喜欢这样的日子。外面，雨敲打着顶楼的窗子，让房间里的一切看起来格外温暖舒适。像是有什么发着光的东西潜进了他的身体里，让他忍不住不时露出笑容。

Lucky被小Kate带走了，而他不喜欢自己一个人待着，于是决定今晚留在大厦这边。屏幕上放着什么电影，里面有俊男美女和爆炸场面，不知不觉间，大家都来了。Steve和Sam正挤坐在一起，Tony在茶几前，一手拿着螺丝刀，面前摆着个拆开的遥控器。幻视不知如何也挤在了沙发上——他的胳膊此刻大概已经伸到沙发里面了——而Clint此刻心满意足，过了一会才意识到，他把手指头埋在Bucky的头发里了。

Bucky坐在一个抱枕上，仰靠在沙发上，距离刚刚好。Clint本以为——如果Bucky像往常那样，被人碰了之后会立刻僵住或躲开，他一定会注意到的。但他只是半闭着眼睛，凑近Clint身边。这简直像是一个奇迹，像是他赢得了什么东西。或许是赢得了整个世界。

“嘿，Buck。”他低声耳语着，看到Bucky的嘴角微微上翘。他的手指拂过他耳后柔软的皮肤——如果他胆子再大些的话，一定会在那里印下一吻的。

 

1-32 （Asexual character）

“你知道的，我唯一想要的，就是你能开心。我只是——我只是不太明白，Buck，”Steve忧心忡忡地说。Bucky一边看着他，一边舔掉了餐刀上的花生酱。

“有什么搞不明白的？”他把三明治放在盘子上，又拎了两瓶汽水，把它们拿到沙发边的茶几上，自己则钻进了那团抱枕中间。他永远都不会承认，这抱枕堡垒是他故意做的。（兴许抱枕就是喜欢他呢？兴许它们就像长珍珠似的聚到他身边了呢？）

“我只是担心你自以为你不值得拥有更好的，就开始得过且过，”Steve没走到沙发这边来，所以他现在只是Bucky视线角落里的一个碍事家伙。“我只想要你开心，Buck，而你之前喜欢的是——”Steve耸耸肩，“漂亮姑娘，我想。还有跳跳舞什么的。”

“哈，”Bucky塞了一嘴的食物，若有所思地说，“你觉得他会跳舞吗？”

“我说的不是这个意思，”Steve气冲冲地说着，这让Bucky也不耐烦了。

“这又怎么了？这样有什么不好的呢？我不是以前的那个我了，Stevie，现在的这个我觉得这样就足够了。”

电梯响了一声，Steve本来已经张开嘴又打算说什么蠢话，现在应声闭上了嘴巴。Clint走了出来。不管给他多少钱也不能阻止Bucky露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，Clint则饶有兴致地回以微笑。

他慢悠悠地走过来，快到沙发旁边的时候吻了吻自己的手掌；Bucky也照样做了，然后两人击了一个掌。Bucky合拢手指握住他的手，把他从沙发背上拽了过来。

你看，现在他的小巢就完美无缺了。Clint不总是喜欢与人肌肤相接，但只要能被他的体温环绕着，世间再没有什么足以与之相比了。

“有什么事吗，队长？”Clint问道；但Steve愣住了，迟迟没能回答。他看向Bucky的目光困惑而迟疑，却也由衷欣喜。

“没，”片刻之后他答道，“挺好的。”

 

1-34

Clint蜷在沙发角落里，翻看着一本配色鲜亮的读物，而Bucky盯着他已经有足足二十分钟了。并非有意为之，也没有大张旗鼓，但Clint正赤着双脚，袒露的皮肤就是让他没法挪开视线。

他也故意忽略了黑寡妇脸上愈发浓重的笑意，但当她打了个哈欠，伸伸懒腰，站起身来的时候，他还是松了一口气。

“晚安，”她说着，优雅地漫步到沙发旁边，故意选了一个能让他看清的角度，俯下身去在Clint的头上印下一吻。他没戴助听器，所以没开口回应，但肢体语言就足够了。他看上去疑惑不解，但显然颇为享受，向她靠近了些，发出满意的呼噜声。

Natasha向Bucky投去一个眼神，活像一只挑衅的猫咪，让他采取行动，宣示主权什么的。

Bucky瞪了她一眼，看到她眯起眼睛。她把手指埋进Clint的头发里揉了揉，轻轻拽着；Clint欣然闭上了眼睛。Bucky不由自主地握紧了拳。

他决定接受这个挑战。

 

1-51

那天晚上，Bucky走进Clint的公寓时，听到的是柔和的乐声。错不了，是唱片机那独特的摩擦声。Bucky的心底像是有什么东西缓缓展开了，他从来都没意识到，它们曾经绕得那么紧。房间里的光线也是柔和的，从侧面投过来的暖色光辉。他脱下外套，放在沙发背上——就连沙发也挪了地方，在房间中央腾出一片空地。

“你这是在干嘛呢，甜心？”他放轻声音问道，却也保证让Clint能听清，语气一如往常充满爱意。

Clint正站在空地中央，光着脚，穿着时髦的长裤，翻领衬衫散在外面。对他来说，这可真称得上是精心打扮了。当他微微低下头的时候，Bucky看出来，他的头发上也抹了些什么。这是他从小时起就养成的习惯了：弯着脖子，不让别人看清他脸上的微笑。

“我四处打听了一下，”Clint安静了一阵之后才说，“怀旧风格的小餐馆，地下酒吧里的低音提琴，扔个硬币就能砸着好几个嬉皮士。”

“是哦，”Bucky拉长了音应着，“你说的，我真是一个词都没听懂。”

“我想和你一起去跳舞，”Clint说，他听起来那么幸福，让Bucky猝不及防，一时竟忘了怎么呼吸。

“是吗？”他好不容易才发出声音。

“我找了几个地方，你大概会喜欢。”他笑得无比灿烂，不可方物。“我带Steve去看过，他觉得不错。”

Bucky向前走了几步，几乎站立不稳。他伸出手去，滑进衬衫下摆，揽住Clint的后腰，把他拉近身前。

“不过还有个小问题，”Clint说着，自然而然地靠进Bucky怀里，温暖而充实；他们天衣无缝。“我可不会跳你们那时候的舞。你得教我。”

Bucky不慌不忙地侧过身去，如在梦中。他吻着Clint，有点像他曾经亲吻那些布鲁克林的漂亮姑娘一样。但也只是有点像罢了。因为他的旧日时光里从没有什么能与此刻相提并论，而他也将心中翻涌着的一切柔情蜜意都倾注到了这个吻当中。

“可能得费点功夫了，”Clint说，“我可得好好学学，再当着别人的面跳舞。”

“没关系，我们来得及，全世界的所有时间都在这儿呢。”Bucky对他说着，全心全意，绝无半点夸张，然后带着他轻轻摇晃起来。唱针嘶哑的声音充满了整个房间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the Mob Boss AU (up till May 25, 2019)

1-144

也许他该搞搞房地产，James Buchanan Barnes漫不经心地想着。他对这一行向来不怎么感兴趣，但从他听说Bed-Stuy有个家伙狠狠教训了一下那帮俄国佬，让他们夹着尾巴逃跑之后，就改了主意。不管什么东西，只要俄国人看上的，他总想拿到手。谁叫Bucky就是看他们不顺眼。

他想亲自去看看那幢楼。往常他只会送个手下去打探一番，但现在他对这个姓Barton的家伙颇为好奇，想知道是什么人打发了那群俄国混蛋。但他也委实不清楚，自己究竟在期待着什么——兴许是个挂着大金链子的包租公，两手十个指头上戴满了金戒指，鼻孔朝天，油光满面。事实却全然不同，他遇到的是——好吧，他遇到了Clint。

“嘿，”他掏出二十块钱，和路边上的一个小孩儿打了个招呼。“你认识Barton吗？”

那孩子满脸狐疑地打量着他手里的钱，然后抬起头看着他，皱着眉，两手抱胸。

“干啥？”

不得不承认，Bucky有点佩服。他面无表情，威胁地俯视着小家伙，但他只是绷紧了那小小的下巴，一副宁死不屈的样子。忠诚到这地步，值得他另眼相看。

“只是想找他聊聊，”他换上了一个迷人的微笑。但小家伙不为所动。

“Clint的朋友都是复仇者，”那小孩儿说。“他们能把你揍得屁滚尿流。

“你得学着嘴巴干净点，”一个女人说。她从楼门口走出来站在外面，同样两手抱胸，表情也和那孩子如出一辙。“你有事吗？”

“我是来找Barton先生的，”Bucky回答。他迷人的微笑在她这儿同样吃了闭门羹。“我们是老朋友，我想是时候来看看他了。”

“啊，哈，”她说着，然后越过他的肩膀喊了句。“嘿，Clint，你认识这家伙吗？”

沿着路边走过来的那家伙个子高挑，身材匀称，头发乱糟糟的，还有一双Bucky从没见过的、令人心醉的蓝眼睛。他一边眼眶乌青，眉毛上贴着创可贴，胳膊举在身前，抬着一纸袋吃的，手腕上还戴着支架。不知怎的，这反倒让他的眼睛显得更漂亮了。

“我认识你吗？”Barton问道，语气透着怀疑。他的声线很低，略显沙哑，而Bucky立刻就喜欢上了他的声音。

“James Barnes，”他答道，伸出一只手。如果他没看错的话，Clint Barton显然不讨厌他勾人的微笑。

“嘿，”Barton伸出手来和他握了握。动作稍稍过了头，重心一时不太稳，纸袋子晃了晃，从他胳膊上滑了下来。Barton手忙脚乱地去救它，差一点儿就抓住了，但那袋子还是完成了它最后几英寸的自由落体，摔在地板上，发出不祥的碎裂声。

“嗷，鸡蛋，”他一边说着，一边伸手蹭了蹭后脖颈。认真的吗？眼前这个人形灾难能赶走天杀的俄国佬？这个有着漂亮眼睛、和一群复仇者朋友、笨手笨脚、能让小屁孩死心塌地、却连握个手都会搞得一团糟的家伙？

天啊，Bucky动心了。

 

1-146

“所以——你究竟是干什么的？”

James Barnes——他的朋友们都叫他Bucky——是那种会在餐厅里受到特别优待的人。Clint认得出那种表情，他一看那个侍者的脸就知道了。这种餐厅不是给穿着运动鞋和皱巴巴的衬衫的人开的，但不知Bucky有什么手段，愣是能让他们一声不吭。明明吧台前面还有好几对夫妇在等位，但他只说了个名字，就立刻有人给他们安排了座位。Clint这辈子从没觉得自己这么格格不入过，要知道，他毕竟还是去过几次Stark开的宴会，一般般的正式场合，他总应付得过来。

“我是——做生意的，”说这话时，Bucky语气疏离，眼神略微发冷，像是在努力保守着什么秘密。“我涉猎的领域非常广泛。”

“呵，”Clint说。“遮遮掩掩的。”

“我干的这行挺没意思的，”Bucky看着他的眼睛，脸上泛起一个完美无缺的漂亮笑容。“我更想听听你的故事。”

“我干的这行也挺没意思的，”Clint故意学着他说话，Bucky却伸出手，一根手指敲了敲他的手背，笑意不减。

“我可不这么觉得。”

“哥们，”Clint打趣说，“你可真会撩。我多少也算个调情专家，隔着一公里远都能看得出来。我得说，你刚才这下能排进前十了。”

“才前十吗？”Bucky问道，微微偏着头，像是在考量，他究竟该不该把这当成冒犯。

“嘿，要知道，我认识Tony Stark，竞争很激烈的。”

Bucky的眼神一暗，像是有什么东西在那里炽燃，一阵轻微的战栗顺着Clint的脊骨滑下去。

“那么，大概我得更努力些了，”他说着。而Clint实在不知自己是该静待后续，还是拔腿就跑。

   
3-39

“这么说，”Clint终于甩开了衬衫，两手绕回来埋进Bucky的头发里。他的喘息落进Bucky微张的嘴里。“你的生意——我猜是不怎么正经的那种？”

“Clint——”Bucky喘着气，但Clint的手压着他不放，他没法仰起头来吻他，只好探出舌头舔了舔Clint的下唇。Clint情难自抑，凑了过来，两个人又吻在一起。那是个忘情的深吻，仿佛能让山川倒流。这是前所未有过的体会，新奇，却又暗藏凶险。

“妈的，”Clint低吟着，“啊，我总有一天会死在这上，不是么？”

Bucky——再没别的什么词能形容了——发出一声咆哮，一把捞起Clint的双腿，仿佛是在举起整个世界；他摆弄着他，像是要让宇宙屈服在他的意志之下。最后，Clint整个人瘫在沙发上，笑得喘不过气来。Bucky俯身压上去，双臂撑在他脑袋两边。

“休想，”Bucky一边说着，一边盯着Clint的脸，像是要记住那里的每一个细节。他弯下脖颈，又是一个情动的热吻，这次却更加温柔而绵长，让Clint几乎忘记了如何呼吸。“你是我的了，Clint Barton。”等他们最终分开的时候，Bucky说道。

 

5-147

James Buchanan Barnes握紧了他的枪，黑色的皮手套发出轻微的响声。如果Connor能处理好他那档子事，这房间里本该是安安静静的。可现在，他能听见眼前这家伙惊慌的喘息。这人还走投无路地说个不停，带着哭音，被嘴里塞着的东西搞得含糊不清。他有点想直接一枪打死这家伙，只为让他闭嘴。

他这一天可够糟心的了。乱成一团，令人上火。他在Red Hook那边丢了一箱货，是俄国人干的，看来是该清理内鬼了。但Bucky还挺喜欢他的手下，这实在令人头疼。

绑在椅子上这家伙，他也是个麻烦。Bucky连一根手指也没碰他，他却已经开始喊个不停。Bucky绷着下巴，抬起手臂，戴着手套的手指轻轻压在他嘴上。

终于安静了，他的肩膀微微松弛了些；他刚才只能感觉到手机贴在大腿上的振动，现在终于能听见它了。

如果没有这么多年来悉心训练得来的完美自控，也许这时候他会忍不住微微扬起嘴角。

“我该怎么对付你呢，”他的声音低沉而轻柔，因为他懂得怎么和人打交道。“我还没想好，你的小命究竟值多少。这得看我心情，”他耸耸肩，晃了晃枪口。“心情好的话，兴许就再给你一次机会。就当花钱打了水漂，既往不咎，而你保证下次别再这么蠢了，怎么样？”

那家伙歇斯底里地点着头，又叽里咕噜地尖声说了些什么。但现在，除了他手机上的东西之外，Bucky别的什么都懒得在乎。

“如果心情不好？”他威胁道，缓缓露出一个吓人的微笑。地下室里本就令人生厌的气息里顿时掺进了一股尿骚味。“让我看看。”

Bucky从口袋里掏出手机；那是轻薄而昂贵的定制款，专为他的义肢设计的，隔着手套也能解锁。只有一条消息，一个陌生的号码。

嘿，短信里写着，这是我的号码。

他笑起来。一个截然不同的微笑。

（他放了那家伙一条生路。）

 

1-147

凌晨三点钟，Clint终于睁开了眼睛，但他只是昏昏沉沉地对着Bucky眨了眨眼，就又陷入了沉眠。但这——这就够了，足以让他胸口的重压稍稍减轻了些。他差遣Conner去买咖啡来。他坐在房间角落的硬板凳上，始终没挪动，看着护士忙来忙去，眼底透出倦意。

他得——他觉得像是刚刚合眼，Connor就回来了，手放在他肩上轻轻摇了摇。

“老大。”

Bucky眨眨眼，直起腰背，站了起来，径直走到病床前，抓住Clint的手；看到他清明的眼神时，Bucky如释重负，感到隐隐发晕。

“嘿，Buck，”Clint的声音嘶哑，睫毛懒洋洋地翕动着，嘴角缓缓上扬，笑意好似蜜糖，慵懒而甜美。

“妈的，”Bucky咒骂出声。“啊，天呐，Clint。”他让Conner自己去别处找点东西吃，声音哽住了。他不想放开手，所以伸出脚去，把椅子勾了过来。

“我没事，”Clint安慰道，“嘿，嘿甜心，我没事的。”

“我要把他们干掉，一个都别想跑，”Bucky声音低沉，冷酷得令人发指，他的嘴唇擦过Clint的手背。Clint抬起另一只手，笨拙地落在他的头上；本想试着理顺他的头发，手指却被缠住了。

“太晚了，”Clint含混不清地说，“他们肯定都被抓起来了。或者有几个倒霉鬼被Hulk挤扁了。不用你操心。”

天啊，这真是太伤人了。太疼了。

“但我想关心你，”Bucky无助地说着，像是胸口开了一个空洞。他满心赤诚，无人知晓。

 

1-148

Clint伸手摸了摸那件皮夹克，质地柔软，颜色漆黑。Bucky坚持要他试试，坚持要他进试衣间——他看上去实在太惹火，让Bucky膝盖发软。Clint一个劲的反对，但Bucky只是掏出他的信用卡，吻了吻他的脸颊，在他耳边悄悄说着些下流话。Clint脸红了，但肩膀微微垂了下来。

中午他们去了寿司店，喝了点清酒。Bucky笑着教Clint用筷子。他的手很灵巧，学得很快；Bucky沉醉其中，没注意账单被送到了桌子上，Clint拿起来看了看，顿时骂了句脏话。

“哦不，嘿，我来，”Bucky往桌上放了两人的饭钱，外加不菲的小费。他从Clint的椅背上拿起那件夹克，帮Clint穿上。他承认自己是有些毛手毛脚的，但这是因为Clint实在不太对劲。下巴的弧度，肩膀的线条——他看上去非常不自在。他得采取点行动，Bucky想着。

他们在阳光下并肩走着，Bucky咬住嘴唇，握住Clint的手，像个小孩子似的心里发慌。Clint侧过头，送给他一个转瞬即逝的笑容，微微用力回握着他的手指。Bucky喋喋不休地讲着想带他去的地方，剧院，大峡谷，或者，啊，罗马。他觉得Clint一定会喜欢那儿的。Clint只是专注地听着，眉间显出细小的皱纹。Bucky好想伸手把它们抚平。

当他们漫步到Clint的公寓外面，停下脚步，Clint盯着地面，不肯看Bucky的眼睛。

“嘿，”Bucky说着，抬起手抚过Clint的下巴。Clint偏着头，向他的手掌凑了凑，叹了一口气。Bucky听出了那声叹息里的重量，压得他的心脏也一起坠了下去。“Clint？”

Clint倾过身体，动作太快，重心不稳。他吻上Bucky，一个渴求的吻，像是岸上的鱼，然后拉着他向后仰去，脊背压在墙上。Bucky伸出手，垫在他的脑后，免得他硌到，也是为了让这个吻来得更久一些。

我觉得我是爱上你了。Bucky想着。但他刚刚张开嘴打算说出口，就被Clint抢了先。

“我想，我们还是算了吧。”

整个世界都凝固了，像是留声机的唱针被生生掰开。

“什么？”他问道，喉咙发干。

Clint从他身前挤出来，走开几步。那里留下的空洞大得有违常理。

“我不是——不是你想要的人。”Clint挠了挠他颈弯处竖起的短发。之前，Bucky最喜欢把脸颊贴在那里。

“你说哪种人？”Bucky茫然地问。Clint恼火地扯了扯皮夹克的领子。

“我会去Goodwill买便宜衣服，”Clint告诉他，“平常就去看看电影，在街边小摊买热狗吃，放假无非是去长岛逛逛。我去罗马干什么呢？”

“我啊，如果你想的话，”Bucky知道，此刻他脸上一定摆上了玩世不恭的样子，因为这是他最熟悉的面具，是他惊慌失措时唯一的藏身之处。

“你看上去不像会缺玩伴，”Clint挑着下巴，一脸固执，却又像被伤着了似的。“这些阔人玩意儿——和我不搭。我们总得先顾好自己的事情，不是么？”

等Bucky想出该怎么反驳他，该说些什么，那扇斑驳掉漆的大门已经在他身后合上了。

 

2-13

从上次他看见Clint，已经过了三个月。他看上去瘦了些，兴许。憔悴了。单是看他一眼，Bucky的心就碎了一地。他们并肩穿过工业区，四周全是水泥的灰色调，点缀着与之相配的金属大门。

“抱歉打搅你，”Clint开口打破了沉默。出人意料的，那沉默并不像他想象得那样沉重。

“只要你开口，什么都行，”Bucky告诉他。这是真心话。他本想故作轻松一笔带过，却拙劣地失败了。

Clint移开视线，揉了揉后脖颈，他看上去挺尴尬，动作不自在，却熟悉得令他心底作痛。他们终于走到那扇门前时，Bucky默默松了一口气，摸出钥匙，打开门走了进去。

库房里堆满了这些年来他收集的东西，没什么年代久远或者价值连城的玩意儿，更像是个跳蚤市场。里面都是这么多年来他看上眼买回来的东西，他想珍藏的东西，他想留住的东西。近门的地方有个纸箱子，用胶带封上了，上面写着Clint的名字。

“你不想问问我为什么会有这么个藏身地吗？”Bucky的声音有些冷酷，带着点敌意。那些情绪来自一个最隐秘的地方，而那地方已被磨平剖开，在Clint面前，他的每根神经都像被烈火灼烧，永无止境。

Clint抬手按着脸，过了一会儿才放下来，他长叹一声。

“Buck，”他耸耸肩，“我知道你是什么人。”他不安地摇摇头，“我是复仇者啊。”

Bucky忍不住轻笑一声。“那你还来？”

Clint又耸耸肩。“我知道你不会害我。我从来没怀疑过。”

这实在——实在太沉重了。Bucky转过身，戳了戳一卷挂毯。他不记得买过这么个东西，更不会把它堆在这里。那挂毯晃了晃，朝一旁滚去，落在地上发出不自然的沉闷响声。Bucky看得出，Clint听出来了，他肯定也看到了挂毯上的暗色痕迹，知道那里面是什么东西。

他急着想说些什么，又不知道该说什么好。对不起。不是我。我发誓，Clint，不是我。

“妈的，”Clint又抢在他前面开口了。“你惹上什么人了？”

Bucky难以置信地眨了眨眼。“你说什么？”

Clint指了指地板上的那句尸体，语气平淡得惊人。

“有人想陷害你，不是么？”

“天啊，Clint，”Bucky深吸了一口气。他知道这样不得体极了，可能也是他这辈子最大的错误，但他顾不得那么多了。他走上前，吻了过去。

 

2-98

“你说过，你要洗手不干了，”Clint喘息着，Bucky把他的衬衫从肩上拽下来，扯着领子拉到腰间，却没解开袖口。Clint手臂被压在身后，动弹不得，“你说过——”

“是你一厢情愿听错了，”Bucky蛮横地低吼道，他啮咬着Clint颈上的皮肤，是折磨，又是恩赐，好似那些甘受摧残的苦行僧。Clint弯起身，想摆脱衬衫的束缚；Bucky手臂转了个圈，把布料缠在手腕上，让Clint不得不贴近了些。

“你个混蛋，”Clint嘶声骂道，Bucky透过深色的头发盯着他，眼睛和露出的牙齿在昏暗的光线中隐约泛着光。Clint难以自持地凑上去，亲吻、撕咬着他的双唇。

“那你又算什么人？”Bucky的声音好似掺了毒的蜂蜜，“明明是你——”

Clint再度弓起身体，让他措手不及，后半句被一个恶意的吻堵了回去，好像那样Clint就能让那些话留在那里，成为一个心照不宣的秘密。好像他们都不知道Clint陷得有多深；不知道每一次当Bucky撤开时，Clint总会忍不住弯下头想要更多，无一例外。

 

2-16

“你快——别扯了。我认真的。”

Clint已经不再生气了，他听上去悲伤，疲惫而憔悴。而Bucky宁愿他是在生气。Bucky背倚着流理台，顺着木质地板滑坐下去。他身上的衣服估计比这整间公寓还贵。外面那辆车肯定有了。车后座上勉强塞着两个人，穿着配套的制服，戴着耳机，肋下别着枪。

“我希望你不是认真的，”Bucky说。

“是啊，但，如果希望能当饭吃——”

“我得防着点让你别超重×，”他接了下去，引得Clint嘴角向上翘了翘。

“得了吧，”他回敬道，“你个烂人。”

“难道你不是就喜欢我这样吗，”Bucky仰头靠在满是划痕的橱柜门上，尽力不去在意他眼里烧灼般的痛。“你就不能——就不能当我没问过吗？”

“但你总是问啊，Buck，”Clint说。“你总是不依不饶的。你根本不知道这对我来说算是什么。”

Bucky无助地笑笑，眼角有热流滑落。他蜷起膝盖，揉了揉脸，清清嗓子。

“我本希望你和我想得一样，”他坦白道，“现在我都有点记不清，自己一个人该怎么过下去了。”

“你之前不是过得挺好吗。”

“我有些事情要处理。不过是些——”

“生意，”Clint的语气漠然，“无非是你的那些生意。天杀的，你是怎么想的？我他妈的是个复仇者，我不能——我不能和你在一起，我过不去这个坎。”

“行吧，”Bucky哽住了，费力地说着。“挺好，不错。就这样吧。”他站起身来，觉得身上每一块骨头都要散架了。“看来是没什么好说的了。”

“你要走了？”Clint问他，小心翼翼地藏好语气里的不舍。Bucky觉得那活像是一把刀，锋利到让人不觉得疼，只消轻轻拔出去，他就会立刻死去。

“外面，呃，”他咬咬牙。“FBI在等着呢。他们可没什么耐心。再见，Clint。”

“谁……Bucky？”

Clint听上去像是被整个击垮了。

但Bucky没有停步。

 

×原来的谚语是If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.如果希望能当饭吃的话，那么乞丐也不会饿肚子了。这儿的后半句被恶搞成了promise not to offer to buy you any more ponies.

   
5-73

Bucky Barnes是那个讲故事的人。

采访者是他选的，采访的内容是他定的，他穿着哪件衣服，也是他自己说了算。

他会谈起他救济的小企业，社区对他的感谢，顺便忘了提起他走到这一步，究竟踩断了多少人的骨头。

他是个浪子回头的典范，只身一人就击溃了大半个爱尔兰黑帮，现在正被保护性拘留，但Clint知道，用不了多久他就会消失在西岸的茫茫人海当中。再也用不着紫外灯了，那儿的阳光会在他的身上留下新的印记，而Clint永远也不会看到了。

他从牙医那儿走出来的时候，变着法地骂着脏话，之后不得不向护士道歉。他把那份杂志夹在了外套下面。

要知道，即便身为复仇者，他仍是不该知道这个地方的；但Tony说他实在是受够了他闷闷不乐的样子。如果可以的话，Clint宁愿这是他第一次站在这儿。可那是谎话：他每天夜里偷偷来访，已经有整整一周了。只要他想闯进去，至少有五种方法。

他轻轻敲了敲窗户。看到他，Bucky展颜微笑，而这几乎令他心碎。

“天啊，我真是好想你，”Bucky说着，伸出手拢着他的脸。Clint自知无从抗拒，于是退了几步，两手叠在胸前。Bucky收起笑颜，他的脸色平静而温顺，在新铺的床沿上坐下来。

他穿着熨贴的正装裤子，衬衫剪裁合身，脚上套着那种天杀的短袜子，露在外面的脚踝简直引人犯罪。

“你这样对我不公平，”Clint终于开了口，声音比他预想的要哑得多。

Bucky点了点下颌。他硬是挤出一个微笑来。

“我不会再对你怎么样了，”他说，“再过一个礼拜，我就再也烦不着你了。”

一周，天啊。

Clint从外套下面扯出那本杂志，扔在床上，一声轻响，书页滑了开来。如果这是在拍什么浪漫电影，他一定会把杂志直接扔掉Bucky那张可恶的漂亮脸蛋上面。摊开的那页是个订婚戒指的广告，Clint真想立刻死在这儿。

Bucky低头盯了着它看了一会，竭尽全力让脸上不要显出任何表情。他捡起杂志，轻轻翻看着那篇采访——整整三页——然后把它放回床上，好像这也是故事的一部分。他抬头，用询问的眼光看向Clint。此刻，Clint多么希望自己看不懂他的眼神。

“你说你恋爱了，”Clint不像Bucky，他从没学过该怎么掩饰自己，只好仰头看着天花板。“你告诉他们——瞎扯些什么爱情改变了你的鬼话，然后——”

“我有罪，”Bucky开口，像刀刃似的切断了他的话。“但我不会说谎。”

 

2-42

“哟，James！”

Bucky抬起头，从眼前拨开在阳光下发亮的头发。南方的天气总是和他不对付，太明朗、太热了。他眯着眼睛看向Myron，回想自己到底把墨镜放到什么鬼地方去了。

“有事？”他喊回去。

“有人找你。”

尽管太阳高悬，他的的长袖衬衫被汗水洇湿了一片，但Bucky还是打了个抖。这儿没人会找他，James Barton，兼职机修工，孤身一人。管他的那些FBI探员总会按日子来访，所以要么是有什么紧急情况，要么就是——妈的。

他在车里一直备着个应急行李。哪怕他们向他保证过，纽约的爱尔兰帮派现在正忙着应付拘捕和庭审，被翻了个底朝天，自顾不暇，但他还是从来没放心过。他们是忙得不可开交，但Bucky很确定，他们总能抽出时间来对付他的。

“他说他叫什么了吗？”

Myron慢悠悠地走过来，晒黑的面孔在太阳底下闪着光，他也眯缝着眼，看着Bucky。“没啊，”他答道，“只说是你的老朋友。”他歪着嘴角笑了笑。“我就知道他在撒谎，你这种混球哪来的老朋友。”

“哈，”Bucky故作轻松，蹭了蹭下巴，好像这样就能掩饰他的声音里微微的颤抖。“没错。”

“你这是惹麻烦了？”Myron问道。Bucky和他一起工作有六个月了，他了解这个人，知道如果开口去问，他一定会帮忙的。但他宁死也不会开口的。首先，要是被Myron的老婆知道了，他就死定了；而且他不能——不论来找他的是什么人，他都不想把别人拉下水。

“没事，”Bucky于是告诉他，“兴许是哪次一夜情吧。”

Myron哈哈大笑着，拍了拍他的后背，然后溜达回了之前在修的小货车边上。

“让他们念念不忘了，不是么？”

“是啊，”Bucky指了指身后的店门口，“我马上——”

他的行李在车里，柜子里还锁着一支枪和三把刀子。他盯着它们发了一阵呆，迟疑着，不想重新举起他好不容易才放下的重担。他没拿枪，因为店里到处都是金属，枪声回响起来能吵死个人。他挑了最长的那把刀，反手握着，刀刃贴在手腕上。

他只觉像是坐在过山车上，刚刚挪到顶，正准备向下坠。

“嘿，”他走出去，到了店铺门面，“有什么——”

他说不出话来了。甚至忘了呼吸。

“嘿，Buck，”Clint叫他。

“哦，天呐，”他的无力地倒吸一口气，向前走了两步，这才清醒过来，停下步子。Clint看上去——还是老样子。有点像在闹脾气，比之前更忧伤了些，但总归看起来不错。Bucky觉得整个曼哈顿岛都堵在他的喉咙里。

“找到你了。”Clint一边说着，一边微微摊开双手。Bucky把这当成了某种默许，他把刀扔在地上，走上前去，额头和Clint久久地贴在一起，直到他感到Clint急促的呼吸掠过他的嘴唇。他再也等不下去了，再这样非窒息不可。他与Clint双唇相接，十指埋入他的发间。

 

2-96

那人紧张地咽了咽口水。太明显了，不论教过Clint的哪个人来，这时候都会出手的。但他站在门边一动不动。

“你们不该在这儿的，”他反驳道。“这事不归你们管。”

Tasha笑了起来，慵懒，友善，却又令人毛骨悚然；Clint手里的弓被挤得轻微作响。

“你看，”她说着，“我知道你不过是在照章办事。这可以理解，不是么，Clint？”

“是啊。”Clint不满地嘟囔着。

“因为我们能理解，”Tasha和颜悦色地说道，“所以我来收拾你，不留给Clint。”

“收拾——？”他勉强挤出这两个字。Clint放开弓弦，深吸一口气，然后拉开门。趁着里面的人还在愣神，他重新搭箭开弓。

这些FBI探员，在Clint看来，都差不多长得一个样；这两个和房间里的其他家具似的没啥区别，他才懒得关心。坐在他们对面的那个家伙，疲惫不堪、显然饿坏了、头发乱糟糟的、却依然漂亮极了的家伙，是James Buchanan Barnes，原先爱尔兰黑帮里的骨干，后来当了污点证人，在加州避风头，但现在——Clint真的想不出，除了老天和他作对，还有什么别的理由——莫名其妙被人绑到了阿拉斯加。

“嘿，宝贝儿，”他说，“我来救你了。”

Bucky如释重负地慢慢展开一个微笑，Clint此生别无所求了。

“好好收拾他们，宝贝，”他告诉他。“等回去，我送你花。”


End file.
